Sky of Fairy Tail
by CFX328
Summary: It's Tsuna's 17th birthday! But things don't go as plan, causing Tsuna to get thrown into the nation of Fiore. There he will encounter new friends and enemies. Join Tsuna as he journeys this land to find a way back home to Namimori. Tsuna x Harem, Yamamoto x Juvia, Hibari x Ultear. Main pairing much later in the story. Next Chapter Status: Jan 18
1. Chapter 1

(AN/ Hey guys, I'm here with a new story for you all. It's a Hitman Reborn x Fairy Tail crossover. I've been waiting for so long to do this one. I LOVE Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail is pretty good too. This is after the events of the last arc of Hitman Reborn and the first episode of Fairy Tail. PLEASE be sure to review the story and give your suggestions. Keep in mind that this is a Tsuna x Harem Fanfic story, I'm only going to have a maximum of 3-4 females maybe 5. I already have two I choose so you guys vote for the other three. Anyway let's get on to the story!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**(Namimori Park-Night Time)**

We find ourselves at Namimori Park after hours. The usually lively park filled with little kids playing around and laughing and adults conversing about business and such was completely quiet, void of any noise. The only sounds were the faint screeching of the playground swings, the chirping of the crickets and the howling winds. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the distance, getting louder as the person got closer. Then the person finally spoke for the first time.

"Worst Birthday **Ever**!" the figure said in a sulking tone

The voice belonged to a short young male with brown hair that defied the laws of gravity. He had kind, gentle warm chocolate brown eyes that held a sense of harmony. He wore a red hoodie over a yellow shirt that said the number 27 on it and wore a chain necklace with a orange pacifier hanging from it. He also wore blue jeans that had a sliver chain hanging from the side, and had orange sneakers. It was the 10th heir of the powerful Vongola family, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"How could today get any worse?" he said crying anime tears as he kept walking through the park. 'It hurts to even remember what happen.' Tsuna thought depressed.

_(Flash Back: 1 hour ago)_

"_HAPPY BRITHDAY TSUNA!" everyone yelled._

"_Thank you everyone."Tsuna said greatfully._

_They were at Tsuna's house in the kitchen, all gathered around a long dinner table with Tsuna at the end. All of his closest friends were there to celebrate his birthday. Yamamoto was there being his usual cheery, carefree self laughing it up. Gokudera was just scoffed and glared daggers at Yamamoto for being so upbeat all the time but he was happy for his boss too. Ryohei was running around shouting "EXTREME!" punching the air. Lambo was being is usual idiotic self running around the table with I-Pin chasing to stop him from causing trouble. Kyoko and Haru were smiling warmly at Tsuna. Chrome was quiet but she still smiled shyly at him. Mukuro was unfortunately not here as he was still in the Vindice Facility in his water prison. Bianchi was there and so were Fuuta to her left. Surprisingly, Hibari was at the birthday party, but he was over sitting in the corner couple feet from everyone just sleeping which made Tsuna sweatdrop. And of course his lovely mother, Nana was there as well holding a plate with birthday cake on it that had the number 17 on it. And lastly, his father, Imetsu was on the floor drunk sleeping mumbling "Nana" under his breath. _

'_What a father.' Tsuna thought sarcastically. But wait…. There's someone missing in the party_

_._

"_Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked curiously._

"_Reborn-san said he had a quick errand to run, he'll be back 10__th__." Gokudera reassured as Nana walked up to Tsuna with the cake._

"_Okay now~, it's now time for the birthday boy to make his wish~." Nana sang. "Mom, please stop its embrassing." Tsuna pleaded blushing from embarrassment. _

"_Gomen, alright everyone be quiet." She said as she sent down the cake at the same time that everyone got quiet and turned their attention to Tsuna._

_Tsuna stared at the cake for a moment then looked up at his friends and family as they all nodded in confirmation. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish…that we can all stay friends forever." He wished with a smile as he bent down and blew out the candles._

_There was silence for a few moments until it was broken by the sound of clapping and cheering. "Good wish eh guys, hahaha." Yamamoto chuckled. _

"_Baka, of course it was a good wish if the 10__th__ said it." Gokudera scoffed looking the other way._

"_It was amazing to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in agreement._

"_Will you shut up Turf Top!" Gokudera shouted in annoyance._

"_Who you callin' Turf Top, Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted back in his face. Sparks could be seen emitting from each other going in an all out war._

_Tsuna just sweatdropped__**.'Uh-oh.'**__ He thought worriedly until Bianchi stepped in. _

"_Hayato." She said as Gokudera turned around._

"_What is it." he said curtly before Bianchi took of the goggles she was wearing. Gokudera stared at her blankly before his face turn a couple shades green and his cheeks puffed up. "Crap!" he muttered before he fainted._

"_Don't you think that's a little much?" Tsuna said sweatdropping even harder, Tsuna's been sweatdropping a lot hasn't he?_

"_I thought it was a great wish Tsu-kun." Kyoko said flashing him a smile that made him blush a bit. _

"_Haru agrees with her, it was just amazing." Haru said with dreamy eyes staring towards Tsuna that made him nervous. _

"_It was a good wish, Bossu." Chrome said quietly blushing slightly._

"_The great Lambo-sama would make a better wish." Lambo said rudely._

"_LAMBO!" shouted Fuuta and I-Pin in unison. _

"_Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong." He denied sticking his tongue out than ran away with I-Pin chasing him. Tsuna sighed in annoyance, would things get any worse._

"_Who does it feel to be 17 now?" a voice called out startling Tsuna. _

"_W-whoo's there?" Tsuna questioned looking around for the source of the voice. Suddenly the birthday cake in front of Tsuna started to shake, getting everyone's attention. The cake then started to open up in the middle and a small figure popped. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise…and horror at the sight in front of him. It was him, one of the seven(eight really) strongest babies in the world. The famous hitman that strikes fear into the hearts of men. It was the Sun Arocobaleno, Reborn. Or better known as Tsuna's sadistic, Spartan-like home tutor._

"_Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. _

"_Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. __**'How in the world was he in the birthday cake with no**__**openings!'.**__ Tsuna thought in disbelief._

"_I am a man of many talents." Reborn stated mysteriously reading Tsuna's mind._

"_Would you stop reading my mind all the time?!" Tsuna exclaimed._

"_You don't look happy to see me." Reborn started as his chameleon partner, Leon appeared out of his hair and jumped on his hand, shifting into to a gun that was then pointed at Tsuna, making him freeze up. _

"_Smile." Reborn commanded._

"_HHIIEE! Okay!" Tsuna shouted smiling nervously. Tsuna then noticed something he didn't notice before. Reborn seemed to be wearing a clown suit, even with the big shoes and red nose. _

"_What's with the new get up?" Tsuna asked sweatdropping._

"_It's something I made for this special kind of occasion ." Reborn explained as the press on the button on a goofy flower pin he wore with the suit, as water sprayed out and hit Tsuna dead center in the face. _

"_I'm glad you could make it, Reborn-kun." Nana said greatfully and everyone nodded right as Gokudera started to regain consciousness(you thought I forgot about him, hahaha!)._

"_Reborn~" Bianchi cooed as she stared at him with love struck eyes._

"_Tsuna." Reborn said getting Tsuna's attention. _

"_Huh?" was Tsuna's smart reply._

"_How about for a birthday gift….." Reborn said as Tsuna and the others leaned in anxiously. "…..we go on a new mission." He finished as everyone(except for Hibari and Imetsu) face faulted._

"_NOOOO!" Tsuna shouted._

"_Okay everyone it's time for the presents~" Nana announced. But before they could get started….._

"_Who woke me up from my slumber." A voice said in a cold tone that sent chills down Tsuna's spine. The figure was revealed to be the cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari who didn't exactly pleased that his nap was disrupted. _

"_H-H-Hibari-san" Tsuna said in fear. __**'The beast has awakened to rain hell.'**_

"_Anyone who disturbs my sleep will…" Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfas. "Be bitten to death." He finshed in a cold and cool tone. _

"_H-Hibari-san, I-I-I can explain-" Tsuna stuttered but Gokudera then stepped in for his defense._

"_What gives you the right to talk to the 10__th__ like that!?" Gokudera shouted getting in Hibari's face. Just as it looked like they were going to fight, Yamamoto stepped in between them. _

"_Maa Maa guys, there's no need to fight about this." Yamamoto said putting his hands on their shoulders. _

_Big Mistake. As soon as Yamamoto's hand came in contact with Hibari's shoulder, that set him off the edge. Hibari swung his right tonfa, aiming for Yamamoto's head. Fortunately, Yamamoto's reflexes were quick as he skillfully dodged to side, effectively avoiding the attack. But that only seemed to piss Hibari off further, as he kept swinging and jabbing but Yamamoto kept ducking and weaving. _

"_Please stop!" Tsuna pleaded not wanting for his birthday party to get ruined. In the distance, Lambo was watching the confrontation happening not really knowing what was going on. Until his little mind finally came up with something. _

'_Lambo-san wants to play games too!' he thought. Lambo then ran to the middle of the dinner table and reached inside his afro. "Lambo-san wants to play tag too!" he said pulling out pink grenades._

_Tsuna eyes almost literally popped out off his skull when he saw the grenades. _

"_Grenades!" Tsuna exclaimed. __**'Who even uses grenades to play tag anyway?' **_

"_Tag, your all it!" Lambo shouted as he threw the grenades all over the dinner table and in the birthday cake. _

"_No, the cake!" Tsuna shouted as he tried to get the grenade out of the cake. But to no avail, as he accidentally slipped on a soda can. "Ow…" he said as he slowly recovered. But just as he recovered, the grenades started to glow bright. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as he realized it was too late. _

"_HHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed as the grenades exploded._

_**BOOM!**_

_The room was filled with thick black smoke. Everyone coughed and hacked trying to get fresh air. As the smoke cleared everyone was revealed to be alright with no smoke or ash on them. Well, almost everyone was alright…. Tsuna was lying on the ground covered head to toe in ash as he comically coughed out a puff of smoke. As Tsuna finally got up he saw everyone's eyes expect for Hibari and Imetsu (who was still asleep even though there was a huge explosion XD) were widened in shock. Tsuna was confused for a moment, until he followed where they're eyes was staring at. Tsuna was at a complete loss for words at what he saw. The dinner table was completely destroyed. Plates were broken and brunt, the food was all brunt to a crisp and even the presents were completely eradicated. But what Tsuna was most shocked about was the birthday cake. The cake that his mother, Kyoko and Haru worked so hard to make was nothing but ash. The only thing you could see was a faded 17 written in brunt frosting. _

"_The cake." Kyoko and Haru said in unison, disappointed that they're hard work was for nothing._

"_Dammit, it was all because of you stupid cow!" Gokudera growled pointing his finger at Lambo. Lambo put this hands up in defense. _

"_Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Lambo denied. Tsuna walked to the table until he was in front of the destroyed cake. He bent down and just stared at it for awhile. _

"_Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said worriedly. Tsuna dipped his finger into the frosting and then brought the finger up to his face. He watched as the frosting on his finger was blown away by the wind. He then started to shake worrying his friends. He then suddenly shouted. _

"_NNNNNOOOOOO!" he screamed dramatically looking up to the ceiling._

_(Flash Back End)_

And that's how Tsuna got here in the park. Tsuna continued on the walkway until he stopped near a fountain.

"If I could have one good day, just one I would give anything in the world." Tsuna said. He then started to cry anime tears. _'Could today get any worse than it already is?'_ he thought.

The sound of water flowing got his attention as he turned to the source. "The fountain..." Tsuna muttered.

Then a thought clicked in his brain. _'That's it! Maybe if I wish to the fountain, my wish will come true!'_ Tsuna thought excitedly. He rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a quarter. He was about to throw it in until he stopped.

"What am I thinking? No way that my wish will come true with my luck." He said sadly.

Tsuna was always known as Dame-Tsuna by his classmates in middle school. The reason was because of his terrible track record. He always got bad scores on quizzes and tests, as his highest scores were on an average of 10 points. His physical skills were downright below average, and he was known for always tripping on nothing. How could a wish come true for a guy like him.

"Maybe….." Tsuna muttered lost in thought.

Maybe this was his big chance for something better in his life. Don't get him wrong, he does care about his friends and family but sometimes he just needs a break from it all. So if he was lucky enough he could maybe get something like a surprise vacation with his mother and father or something like that. He thought about it for a few more minutes before he finally decided that it was worth a shot.

"Here goes nothing." Tsuna said as he walked up closer to the fountain until he was staring straight into the crystal clear water. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I wish…." He started as the water started to move faster but he didn't notice. "That something good can happen to me for once in my life." He finished as he took the quarter and tossed it into the water below. He waited for a few minutes with his eyes still closed before he sighed in disappointment.

"Should've known it wouldn't happen." Tsuna whined. "I should get back to the others, there probably worried about me."

He was about to leave when something grabbed his attention. The ground was illuminated with a purple glow for some reason. He looked around for the source until he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion at what he saw. The moon's usual dull shade of gray was replaced by that of a violet the moon always like this?

'_Ok, something is going on here and I don't like it.'_ Tsuna thought nervously staring at the strange moon. Then the sound of water bubbling caught his ears.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he looked back at the fountain. But there was something off about the fountain this time as it seemed that the water inside was boiling. Tsuna was about to make a run for it when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Part of him was telling him to get out of there, but the other was telling him to check it out. Tsuna thought hard about it for awhile, until he choose the latter as curiosity got the best of him. He slowly walked back in front of the fountain and peeked his head over to see what happen. What he saw next completely shocked him. The once crystal clear fountain water was a mucky purple swamp.

"And I think that's my cue to get out of here!" Tsuna yelped quickly backing away.

But before he could get away, something pressed on his back. Tsuna froze in fear as that something felt like a hand. He slowly looked behind him to see a stranger wearing a purple cloak, covering the person's face. Before he could scream one of his famous girlish screams with unseen strength the person push Tsuna, sending him flying until he landed in the purple waters of the fountain. Tsuna quickly pulled his head out of the water so he wouldn't drown.

'_What just happened!?'_ Tsuna thought exasperatedly. He then turned his attention to the figure in the purple cloak.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna said nervously. The figure didn't say anything which creeped Tsuna out more. He then moved to get out of the water, but found that he couldn't move an inch. "What's going on!?" Tsuna shouted as he tried to stand up but to no avail as he stayed in place.

"Huh." Tsuna said confused as the figure seemed to get taller by the second. Tsuna gasped and panicked as he realized he was sinking in the water. "Help!" He cried out as he sunk faster due to him wriggling around.

"It's time…." The mysterious figure spoke up with a feminine voice. Tsuna was even more confused now.

"What…. are you….talking about?!" Tsuna yelled as the mucky water started to cover his mouth. Tsuna eyes widened in fear as it looked like he couldn't escape. _'This is the exact opposite of a good wish!'_ Tsuna panicked in his head. Tsuna was now completely submerged in the purple water.

"_**Welcome to Fiore,….. Tsuna-kun"**_ was the last thing Tsuna heard before darkness took over his vision as he finally pasted out.

**(Fiore)**

The kingdom of Fiore. A neutral population of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is sold and bought there like anything else and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in the kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town. A guild from which countless legends were once born. Nay, one that will continue to make legends as well into the future.

It's name…..is Fairy Tail.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town- Train station)**

The port town of Fiore, Hargeon Town. A place where people can go to fish, set up shops and can board the train to get to place to place. People where leaving with all their luggage and companions. Well, everyone except for two…

"Umm, sir?" The train conductor spoke hesitantly from inside the train.

"We've reached Hargeon, Natsu! Get up! Get up!" a voice whined. The owner of the voice was a bipedal blue cat which seemed to have a green sack on its back.

"I-Is he going to be alright?" The conductor asked sweatdropping.

"Aye! This always happens to him." The blue cat replied.

"Never again….I'm never riding a train again." A new voice groaned.

The voice belonged to a human male who looked to be about 17 or 18. One of the weird things about him was his spiky rosy pink hair. He had squinty black eyes, almost like those of a dragons's eyes . He wore a long white and black scarf with the design of scales on it. To top it off, he wore a large red robe over his body with a green backpack and pair of black sandals. This person seems to be the one the blue cat referred to as Natsu.

"If our information is correct, the Salamander should be in this town." The bipedal cat stated as he walked to the exit of the train. "Let's go." The cat said to Natsu.

"H-Hey, gimme a minute will ya…." Natsu groaned with his head out the window to get some air. The blue cat continued off the train before being stopped by Natsu calling out to him.

"HAPPY!" the blue cat now known as Happy turned around. "HEEELLPPP MMMMEEEE!" Natsu shouted as he was taken away by the train, comically crying. Happy watched as the train went off into the distance.

"He left." Happy acknowledged as he walked off to follow the train.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town- Magic Shop)**

"What?" a female voice said in disappointment. She was talking to the store owner of the magic shop they were in.

"This is the only magic shop in this town?" the girl asked in disbelief.

The young woman had brown eyes and blonde hair that was tied in one part with a blue ribbon while the rest hung loose. She wore a white and blue vest and a blue skirt. She wore a brown belt with three gold and sliver keys clipped on a key ring. Also, she wore a black wrist band on her right hand. And to top it all off, the woman had an incredible physique as for her large breast and curvaceous body.

"Yeah, this is more of a fishing town than a magic town." The old shopkeeper said sadly as the girl gave a disappointed look "Not even a tenth of the town uses magic, this shop mostly focuses on traveling wizards."

"Aww, all this way for nothing?" the blonde huffed.

"Now, now! Don't say that! Take a look!" the old man quickly said rummaging through his drawer to find something. He pulled out a pink rectangular device with a dial-like button and small crystal ball embedded in it.

"This **Colors Magic** is popular with the girls." The shopkeeper stated with glee. "It can change the color of your clothes to match how you feel that day."The old clerk rotated the dial on the device and a green magic circle emerged from it.

"Changey- Change!~" the old man chanted, and his attire change to a purple color.

"I already have one of those." the girl replied uninterestedly, looking around the shop. "I'm looking for powerful gate keys…"

"Gates, huh? That's a rare request." the old owner hummed.

The blonde woman looked around until she spotted something that caught her interest. Inside a brown wooden box was a sliver key with a strange ornament in the base of the handle.

"**The White Doggy!**" the blonde exclaimed.

"But that one's really not all that powerful…." the old man trailed off.

"That's okay! I've been looking everywhere for it!" the girl squealed. "How much for it!?" she pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"20,000 Jewel." he shopkeeper stated, giving a peace sign. Then there was a moment of silence.

"How…..much was it?" the female wizard repeated slowly sweatdropping.

"It's 20,000 Jewel." He repeated again. The air became silent again, the only sound that was heard was the clock ticking repeatedly. The young blonde climbed atop the counter and did her best sexual pose.

"How much was it again, you big handsome man?~" she purred seductively and gave the old man a wink.

**(5 minutes later…..)**

"Argh! He only lowered it by 1,000 Jewel!" the blonde wizard growled as she stomped furiously down the street. "Is that the most my charms are worth?" "And the fact that it's an everyday price makes it even worse!"

The sound of women screaming like fangirls snapped the blonde out of her fit of rage. She looked over the bridge to see a large crowd of women gathered around the town center.

'_I wonder what's going on over there?'_ she thought curiously. Two girls rushed by the blonde, both girls were giggling in excitement.

"The famous wizard is here!" one girl cheered.

"It's Mr. Salamander!" the other squealed excitedly.

"Salamander?" the blonde woman pondered, trying to remember where she heard that name before. Something came to her as she clapped her hands in anticipation. "The wizard who can use magic you can't buy in stores? He's in town?!" she shouted to no one in particular and took off to meet this famous wizard.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town-Alleyway)**

"Man…I ended up riding the train twice…" Natsu groaned as he and his partner Happy strode down the alley.

"You're no good when it comes to riding things." Happy stated.

"Not to mention I'm hungry…" Natsu grumbled

"And we don't have any money." Happy added.

"Hey, Happy. This Salamander has to be Igneel, right?" Natsu questioned Happy.

"Aye! Igneel is the only fire dragon I can think of." Happy answered.

"Gotcha." Natsu said. In the distance they saw a horde of girls in the center of town, shouting things a "Salamander".

"Salamander?!" both Natsu and Happy yelled in unison, they rushed to the crowd.

"Well speak of the devil, he's here!" Natsu cheered excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town-Town Center)**

In the town center was a large crowd of women, all screaming with love-struck eyes. In the center of the fangirls was the male that they're fawning over. He was a tall and skinny man with short dark blue spiky hair that jutted outwards. Above his dark squinted eyes was the most distinctive feature of him. Atop the right side of his forehead was a tattoo of an X. He wore a dark high collard cape with weird patters on them. Underneath the cape he wore a simple long-sleeved white shirt with outlined edges with light red pinstriped pants with visible hems, and dark shoes to match. It was the famous wizard, Salamander.

Salamander blew a kiss to the crowd of girls, making them all go crazy. Among the females was the blonde haired wizard. She stared at Salamander dumbfoundedly with a blush on her cheeks.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ she thought as her heart thumped and thumped. _'What's going on with me?!'_

"You're too kind." Salamander smiled gesturing to the love-struck girls. He noticed the blonde woman behind him and glanced at her.

'_H-He looked at me!' _she gasped, her heart started to beat faster. _'Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing?' _The girl literally floated over to him. _'Could it be….could I be in…..'_

"Igneel!" shouted Natsu as he and Happy pushed past the horde. The blonde suddenly snapped out of her trance at the sight of Natsu. Natsu and the pretty boy stared at each other for a moment.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked confused, causing Salamander to comically gasp.

"Would the name "Salamander" ring any bells?" Salamander said while doing a flashy pose. Salamander turned and gasped to see that Natsu and Happy were already leaving. "You're leaving so soon?! "

The surround groups of women immediately got pissed and they all comically beat up Natsu.

"What's up with you chicks?!" a bruised and beaten Natsu yelled pinned on the ground.

"Now, now. That's enough, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Salamander reassured bringing all eyes back to him, the blonde glared at Salamander suspiciously. "What! I got it!" Salamander pulled out a whiteboard and marker and started writing. "Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends."

"No thanks…." Natsu replied disinterestedly. That triggered another spark for the women as Natsu got yet another beating.

Something happen that nobody seemed to take notice of.

High up in the sky the air seemed to distort. A patch of the sky shifted colors from sky blue to a more violet shade in mere seconds. The purple spot suddenly began to ripple like the surface of water. Something quickly shot out of the purple space, rocketing to the ground below.

"Well, I have business at the port, so I must be off." Salamander announced sadly.

"Aww! You're leaving already!" the love-struck fangirls yelled in disappointment, Salamander raised his hand.

"**Red Car-"**

_Wham!_

A force suddenly collided with Salamander, causing him to slam to the ground, kicking up dust. Everyone shielded their eyes from the debris. When the dust finally cleared, all gasped at what they saw. A short figure laid unconscious on the ground, hood shrouding the person's face. All stared with mixed expressions of shock and surprise.

"Hey…. Are you all right?" the blonde haired girl spoke worriedly, move to help the figure. She stopped in her tracks as the figure began to move.

"Hn….." the figure groaned slowly sitting up. The hood covering the figure's face fell back, revealing the person's face.

The figure was a young boy with unkempt brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Opening his eyes, he had a pair of warm brown irises that radiated kindness and selflessness. It was none other than the 10th generation mafia boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The blonde found herself slightly blushing at the sight of mysterious boy. _'He's kinda cute.'_

Tsuna blinked as he stared blankly at the crowd. He then had the appropriate reaction.

"HHHHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked girlishly, quickly standing up. Looking at his surroundings, Tsuna seemed to be in a sort of modern mid-evil town. The streets were made of cobblestone, weird looking animals walking and strangely shaped houses. Taking everything in, not to mention the women (Natsu and Happy too) around him, looking with dumbfounded faces, Tsuna came to one conclusion….

_I don't think I'm in Namimori anymore….._

AN/ Hey guys, CFX here. I hope you liked the first chapter for this story. No action but don't worry next chapter will have some action. For people how don't like harems, I am sorry but I thought it would be funny this way. You guys get to choose who is in the harem, so give me a character in the review or PM me, doesn't matter.

There's one more thing I want to say; The reason why my other fanfic, "Knight of the Sky is taking so long is because I have to study the anime. I'm also deciding if I want to have OCs and create my own story arcs. I really don't want it to become a dead fic so if you can give me some ideas and I will give it some consideration.

Thanks for reading and have yo self a damn good day…. or night or…whatever.

Ciao~CFX328


	2. Update

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

_**Update**_

Hey guys, CFX328 here with a small update for you all. I know that A LOT of you are waiting for the next chapter of this crossover. While it WAS supposed to be on January 18, some really (Excuse my French) FUCKING STUPID SHIT HAPPENDED TO ME! (Sigh…) Okay so here is what happened. I was actually in the revision process of the second chapter, when my stupid ass computer CRASHED on me. Unfortunately, the crash resulted in most of my computer files to disappear. AAAARGGGHH! The whole situation really left me in a state of major depression (Not really, I was just UBER pissed off. LOL) But then I saw you guys in the comments that really wanted me to continue this story. It really made me feel confident enough to even keep going. If there is one thing I hate doing, it's making people wait forever. One other thing want to let you guys know. It is really is kinda hard for me to update chapters at an consistent speed due to the fact that I share a computer with multiple people. BUUUTTTTT, the good news is that in a couple months I am getting a personal laptop, so updates should be MUCH faster. Well this is all I have to say for now. But please let me know any questions you have regarding the story. The next chapter should and **WILL** be in a couple days. See ya soon and have a daymn good day ya'll~ CFX328

**Pairings I thought of for Sky of Fairy Tail (Please let me know what you think of them):**

**Tsuna x Lucy x Erza x Mirajane x (Insert Here)**

**Gokudera x Levy**

**Yamamoto x Juvia or Yamamoto x Kagura**

**Hibari x Ultear**

**Lambo x Wendy**

**Also, please let me know if you would like more OCs in this story, since we technically already have one.**


End file.
